masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravel
Gravel ' (グラベル) is a (former) commander of the Sixth Siege Captain of the Vatlantis Empire and is recognized as it's hero for her bravery in battle. She is called Hero of the Frontier. Appearance Gravel has tanned skin, which is extremely rare in the Vatlantis empire. She also has blonde hair that reach to her shoulders. She has big proportions and muscles, no unnecessary fat and a firm and tight body. Personality Gravel is shown to be ruthless in battle but at the end of the day she follows orders. She also hates unnecessary killings of Humans. She cares a lot about the state of the people of the empire. She consider that a soldier must be serious and don't has to act shamefully, they have to fight for the people of the empire. She is very embarrassed to show her naked body and her excitement. Gravel is a honorable warrior who shows respect towards both her allies and enemies. She doesn't hold any grudges against those she fought in past battles and is willing to work with past enemies if they have a common goal. Similarly, she doesn't mind if they have a grudge against her, accepting it as natural thing. Interestingly, the two people that Gravel love were once her enemies that she fought with the first time she met them. Gravel has a casual side to her outside of the battlefield. She can enjoy socializing and having fun with her friends. After she fell for Kizuna, she shows a softer side to her when it comes to him, feeling shy around him. She even worries her body is lacking in sex appeal because it is too muscular. After finding out that Kizuna chosed Aine as his partner, she was very sad but respected his choice. She also shows that it initially chooses higher goals, like when she decided to stay in Atlantis to rebuilt her country and bring to happiness her people´s rather than stay with Kizuna, despite her fellings. Before they were separated Gravel asked Kizuna to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her as they will not be able to see each other again. She gave him her virginity in the process. During that, Gravel revealed how much she loves him. History Background She is from Izgard, a current country of the Vatlantis empire, and she defended her country so it wouldn't fall under the control of the Vatlantis Empire. Her courage, bravery and her strength made her the captain of the Izgard army. Vatlantis had planned a massive attack to finally subjugate the Izgard country. The empire attacks with the third, fourth and fifth fleet of the subjugation army and with them came a battle maniac called Aldea, who is part of the imperial guard army. Gravel started to fight with Aldea, although she knew that even if she won, Izgard was going to lose the fight. In the last moment of the fierce battle that Aldea and Gravel were having, a messenger arrived with the news that a pact to cease the war have just been signed between the two counties. With this, Gravel was made captain of the sixth subjugation army, and Aldea became part of that army. Plot 'Volume 3 (To be added...) 'Volume 4' In the following aftermath of her defeat, Gravel is taken by Ragrus back to the Vatlantis empire. She is later sexually harassed by Zelshione while being restrained with chains. though she hopes to be rescued by Aldea, her hopes are crushed when Zelshione reveals she turned Aldea into her "pet". 'Volume 5' (To be added...) 'Volume 6' (To be added...) 'Volume 7' (To be added...) 'Volume 8' (To be added...) 'Volume 9' (To be added...) 'Volume 10' (To be added...) 'Volume 12' (To be added...) 'Volume 13' (To be added...) Powers & Abilities Master Combatant: Gravel is immeasurable skilled fighter, probadly the best in entire Atlantis ever and overcomes even Quartum, the elite emperor guardian. Her combat abillities were accredited by many strong fighter including Aldea, which is a very skilled combatant on her on. When she firstly came to Ataraxia she overwhelming defeat the Amarican special team Masters and later against Amaterasu without single scratch. During the war in Atlantis Against Vatlantis army she received considerable recognition from her comrades and won a many battles until peace has been declared I'mmense Stamina:' Due to constantly training, Gravel has an tremendous amount of stamina. High Leadership Skills: T'''hough she do not lead anyone for now, grabel is very skilled leade r as she show during batlle between Izgard and Vatlantis Empire whitch she win, despite opponent superior army and Magic Armor wearer´s. '''Keen Inteligence: '''Gravel is very wise and smart woman as she show when cooperation with Ataraxia in benefit to ending war with Vatlantis empirer. During her time on Ataraxia she was in same class as Kizuna and her strategies in combat show it as well. One of her greatest demonstrations of her wisdom were after the war against Deus Ex Machine, when she decided to stay in Atlantis in duty to rebuild her country rather than staying with Kizuna despite the fact that she will never be able to see him again. Equipment HxH - Gear « Zoros » * '''Immense Strength: Gravel has vast amount raw physical strength. She can send peoples fly with single blow with enough force to destroyed a building in process.With just a one swing her gunsword proven destroy Hairu´s blades. After she did the Heard Hybrid with Kizuna she was able destroy a immense durable Live Sever around Colloseum and with one attack a defeat Aldea. * Immense Speed: Gravel is incredible fast, able the move with such speed that her opponent have a problem to hit her and keep up eye´s on her. She can swing her heavy gunsword and sword guntling with enough speed to catch a speed opponent like Hairu or Aldea. Grabel has a very quick reaction a reflex as well. * Immense Durability: Gravel has immense durability, able withstand a huge amount a damage and still move and fight. She survived been pierced by Aldea spear(although she has fragment that spear in her body unit today). Even after full intervention of Kizuna Hybrid Mode attack she was still capable escape while carrying Aldea. * Gunsword: '''A huge single edge sword combine with a particle cannon for both close combat and long range shooting. It gives Gravel a advantage against opponents who get too close to avoid her bullets. * '''Particle Cannons: Gavel uses 4 particle cannon that resemble wing, each with 3 barrels. * '''Corruption Armament « Sword Gatling » '''A larger gunsword with six large caliber barrels, lined up in round shape and a cross shape sword in the middle of the circle. It capable of rapid firing powerful bullets that can cause huge damage to even a Heart Hybrid Gear. HxH - Magical Armor « Zoros » After having her core removed and powered up by Hida Nayuta, Kizuna reinstalled Zoros into Gravel. It gains a great increase in both its power and size. After doing Harem Hybrid, Zoros returns to it original size as Gravel's own power increased enough to match it. Trivia *Height: 168cm *In the anime, she is also known as Grabel in the official English subtitles. *Gravel was a student on Ataraxia, she was a member of all sports clubs and the ace for most of them. She was also in the same class as Kizuna. *In volume 13, Gravel lost her virginity to Kizuna as a final request on her part, as they won't be able to see each other again after they part ways. Category:Vatlantis Category:Female Characters